User blog:GreenBeanHH/MESSAGE TO CHEATERS
HackHunters is an AntiCheat Organization and Community geared towards supporting first person shooters, mostly on the PC, but also console. We invite all gamers that enjoy FPS'ers to join us. Fortunately if you game on a Nintendo Wii, you don't have to worry about cheaters. But if you game on a computer, then understand that we along with a host of other organizations are fighting to keep games free of cheaters. If you suspect someone is cheating, then always leave the game and go somewhere else. If you come back and there are still cheaters, then the place you are gaming on is probably infested, best to leave for good and find another place. The following is a message for those who cheat... Are you a cheater when it comes to video gaming? The vast majority of online players are honest and game in a fair way towards all others. ''So you got a problem? '' Let’s be honest, there comes a time when we all have to grow up. Are you ready? There is a way out, you can stop and when you do we’ll take note. The world is getting smaller and the cost, both financially and socially will be higher if you insist on cheating. That's right, you will be banned from playing on streaming servers. Those are the servers that have the great clans with all the great and trustworthy people you really do want to hang out with. Not so sure? Think about it, do you really want to hang out in a forum that is filled with cheaters? By someone who is willing to ripoff developers and who is probably looking at all your account info and wondering if his cheat forum is a perfect phishing forum for password information? And when you get banned you will have to buy a new game key, and if you do that illegally well then you are essentially walking into a store and shop-lifting. We know who buys illegal games and we can easily track what servers you play on. It's no joke, the information is readily available and it is all public, meaning you can be totally exposed in a clan that thought you were an honest player. Try that one on for size, being publicly humilated by those who had trusted that you were playing honest. And clan leaders are no exceptions, just watch when a clan leader is caught cheating, the entire membership leaves within a few days. It's over in an instant and the 'leader' is left with absolutely nothing but an empty shell of a clan, forum and server. We hear the same thing over and over... it's fun, all the while people are leaving the server (are cheaters blind?), or in many instances people have actually stopped playing a particular game... which has killed several game titles leaving developers in financial trouble (seriously, don't you want them to have the means to develop even better games?). Sometimes, gamers would rather try to ignore your cheating, so they can play and have a bit of fun themselves especially if their time is short, but don't think they don't know you're cheating because IT IS VERY OBVIOUS the instant it happens. Is cheating fun or selfish? Harmless or abusive? Think. Stand on your feet and face life squarely. Don't be a coward hiding behind what is ultimately an illegal activity. Are you a criminal? I'm sure you don't think of yourself as one, but if you are a cheater in online gaming then you are. Cheating is criminal and you could be sued for financial losses. Further, if you make a cheat you could go to jail for tampering with the copyrighted code of the game. At HackHunters we know cheating is a form of abuse. Why? Because you as a cheater are using something that gives you an unfair advantage over someone who is innocent. You, cheater, are abusing innocent people. That makes you a bully. Stop it. Not only are you cheating against someone else, but you are cheating yourself of the knowledge that will give you skill, and the tools that will make your real life better. Category:Blog posts